


iced coffee

by youubi



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youubi/pseuds/youubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yukimura and Fubuki run a coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>a gift for my friend njord the sniodiest snios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iced coffee

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for njord as a graduation gift to being a step closer like senpai. (this is like one of many stories though bye.)

Yukimura was on the shorter side of the whole height spectrum.

 

Fubuki liked to call it being "vertically challenged."

 

Everyone else just calls him short. Everyone wants him to know about his height problem.

 

Yukimura never really minded, really. As long as he could player soccer without hindrance, who really gives a care? He could probably steamroll any mediocre player one-on-one on the field. 

 

He really didn't care.

 

He doesn't.

 

What really gets on his nerves, though, is the new set of challenges being short lays out for him in the workplace.

 

Who knew being "vertically challenged" could prevent you from grabbing the coffee beans.

 

For example...

 

"Senpai, could you get me that brown bag over there?"

 

"The one on the third shelf? Why don't you get it yourself?"

 

"... You know why."

 

"I'm just teasing you Yukimura-kun, of course I'll get you the bag."

 

The blue-eyed college student mumbled a quick thanks before moving to the coffee machine, glancing at the blue labeled bag being set down gently on the counter next to him.

 

A common scene.

 

Much too common.

 

But again, as Yukimura will be quick to point out, he doesn't care.

 

He doesn't.

 

... Or he think he doesn't.

 

But then are times...

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Yukimura looked up at a rather pale girl, her hands over her eyes. He blinked and asked how he could help.

 

She replied with, "Could you close the blinds? The sun is a bit too bright, my eyes are hurting."

 

He nods with a hurried, "Of course, I will close it for you." He moves from behind the counter towards the blinds of the shop windows.

 

They were controlled by a lever that was similar to a crank.

 

This lever was located up at the top of the window.

 

Yukimura's brows furrowed slightly as he calculated the height. It couldn't be that high, right? Fubuki could reach it, and he isn't the tallest man around.

 

The dark-blue haired boy reached up in an attempt of grabbing the lever. He began to lean up on the cold glass, the smooth surface steaming with his breaths of exertion as he moved to his toes and began to reach for the lever. His fingers were mere centimeters away from the handle, he was beginning to feel the heavy sensation of people staring as he bit his bottom lip, eyes narrowing. If only he could move just a bit farther--

 

"You could have just asked me for help again, Yukimura-kun."

 

Yukimura looked up in mild discontent as a pale hand reached over his head to grab the lever, turning it clockwise and closing the blinds.

 

The younger employee of the shop stood back on his feet, pouting at the ground as he could hear the customer that had approached him earlier thank who was obviously his one and only caring, kind, compassionate... taller.... manager.

 

He spun around wordlessly and walked to the table, the pout still set firmly on his face, ignoring the calls of his beloved manager as the older man moved to walk behind him.

 

"Yukimura-kun, don't be mad, I was just trying to help."

 

"I had it, senpai. You could have at least let me do it myself."

 

"But I know you don't like it when people stare at you, and they were doing that then."

 

Yukimura scowled to himself before slipping behind the counter, retying his apron which had gotten loosened by his earlier struggle. He glanced at Fubuki with a pout.

 

"It's not my fault I'm not tall, I know that. But, I feel bad having to make you do things for me all the time."

 

Fubuki looked taken aback at that moment, Yukimura would admit. The light haired man hummed, his brows raised as he looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. After a couple moments he looked back at Yukimura and smiled.

 

"Wait until tomorrow, Yukimura-kun, I'll have something that'll make you taller."

 

He moved towards the back of the store with no added words.

 

Yukimura could only look at the other's back in curiosity before tending to the waiting customer.

 

\- - -

 

The next day Yukimura came to work there was a decently sized package waiting for him under the counter.

 

An icy blue ribbon was tied around the top, a note attached to the side of the box.

 

Yukimura leaned down and scanned the letter, signed by the one and only Fubuki.

 

_'I was planning on giving this to you in person but I had a meeting to go to with my old teammates, but once I get back I expect a warm thank you hug! --Fubuki.'_

 

Yukimura's brows lowered in suspicion. Getting carefully down on his knees he carefully untied the ribbon, popping each tab of the box open and peered inside.

 

One quick look was all it took for Yukimura to groan.

 

\- - - 

 

 Kazemaru and Hiroto had decided on visiting Fubuki's cafe on a whim, both of them in Hakuren for the meeting that Fubuki had suddenly decided on throwing together earlier that week. As they stepped inside they noticed something off about Fubuki's little worker.

 

Kazemaru leaned towards Hiroto, a brow raised.

 

"Is Yukimura standing on a stool with pink hearts on it?"

 

Hiroto smiled with a laugh.

 

"So you saw it too, it isn't just my imagination."


End file.
